Buscando a Marin, La damisela de los sueños
by NocturneLetter
Summary: Después del final de Link's Awakening, Link es rescatado del mar y se propone buscar a una chica especial, pero ¿como traer de vuelta a alguien que no existió? el héroe desafiara a la razón y la lógica para lograrlo. [Basado en el videojuego y el manga oficial]
1. El Rescate

**_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El Rescate**

* * *

Han pasado 3 días desde que Link libero de su sueño sin fin al pez viento, la deidad que había dado forma a la isla de Koholint, ese lugar tan ¿Mágico? Donde el héroe de Hyrule encajaba tan bien, se sentía bien, eso sí, tenía que enfrentarse a hordas de enemigos, pero ¿Ya no hacia eso en su tierra natal? Así que eso no sumaba como algo negativo a su estadía en la isla de los sueños.

Solo era eso, sueños… todo era un sueño… cuando el pez viento despertó, todo lo que Link conoció se esfumo de manera abrupta, dejando un vacío de aquello que formo parte de los pensamientos del joven, la isla, sus nuevos amigos, su hada compañera y ella, la doncella del vestido azul y cabellos rojizos, Marín quien había hecho un lugar especial dentro de su ser también se habían ido, ya no quedaba rastro de ella y el en lo más profundo le dolía su eterna desaparición, ya no volvería a ver su jovial rostro ni escuchar su melodiosa voz, Koholint Island ya no era más que un simple recuerdo que se hacía cada vez más lejano conforme se iba alejando el gran pez con alas, dejando a nuestro héroe en medio del mar con los restos de su barco destruido por el rayo.

Link remaba con gran dificultad usando un pedazo de tronco que quedo de su embarcación, esperando ver tierra firme en algún momento pero solo veía agua, agua y más agua hacia todos lados, elevando aún más su frustración, había hecho su trabajo de héroe y libero de su prisión a una deidad atormentada, ¿y que gano a cambio? ¿Que la isla de la cual estaba considerando su nuevo hogar se fue?, ¿Qué fue condenado a morir en el inmenso mar? ¿Qué la persona que se volvió especialmente única para él se esfumara para siempre? Definitivamente a veces hacer lo correcto no siempre trae felicidad, no quería pensar en que él fue el causante de que la hermosa damisela sea ahora solo una gaviota volando hacia la inmensidad, La chica de cabellos rojizos fue muy especial para él, no quería dejarla, pero su deber de héroe siempre debe estar por delante… SIEMPRE, maldito deber.

''No puedo seguir remando, no he comido nada en 3 días y no puedo beber agua de mar, tengo demasiada sed'' – pensó Link.

El Hyliano comenzó a remar cada vez más lento, el hambre y la sed hacia mucha mella en su agotado cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en las aguas y posiblemente moriría ahogado o comido por alguna criatura marina, soltó su remo improvisado y producto de su extremo cansancio se dejó engullir por las aguas azules y profundas, ya todo le daba igual, no volvería a Hyrule y Koholint era historia… cerro los ojos y espero que Din, Nayru y Farore lo dejaran dormir por siempre.

''Link… ¡LINK!'' – escucho el chico de ropas verdes… otra vez esa voz.

¿Marín? – susurro Link

Link, ¡despierta! – se escuchó más fuerte la voz.

El joven abrió los ojos de par en par pero su visión era muy borrosa aun, la voz que le hablaba provenía de una mancha rosa que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta moldearse la figura de una mujer de cabellos rubios y vestido blanco con rosa y muchos adornos de oro que hacían juego con su vestimenta… era la misma princesa Zelda.

¡Link! ¡Gracias a las diosas, estas vivo! – exclamo muy eufórica la princesa dándole un abrazo nostálgico al héroe.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto débilmente él.

En el barco real de la princesa – respondió Impa, la cuidadora de Zelda – hace más de 1 mes recibimos informes de nuestros exploradores marítimos que se encontraron después de una tormenta eléctrica los restos de un barco que llevaba el símbolo de la realeza, muy similar al barco en el cual partiste tú, la princesa se preocupó muchísimo por tu paradero y ordeno tu búsqueda inmediata.

Ya veo – se limitó a decir Link.

Me preocupe tanto por ti, que decidí participar personalmente en esta búsqueda, ya llevábamos 15 días sin resultado alguno, muchos se comenzaban a dar por vencidos, pero yo sabía que estabas vivo en algún lugar y no iba a parar hasta encontrarte, finalmente hoy te vimos flotando al lado de un pedazo de madera – añadió Zelda.

Y lo agradezco princesa, no logre llegar al puerto de Hyrule porque fui asaltado por un rayo durante la tormenta que termino destruyendo mi barco, la verdad es que estaba en un buen problema – Link se explicó levantándose poco a poco pero perdió el equilibrio por la debilidad y tuvo que ser sostenido por Impa y Zelda.

¡No te esfuerces tanto! – regaño la princesa.

Tengo una pregunta que hacerle joven Link – hablo Impa.

¿De que se trata?

¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir todos estos días sin comida y sin agua apta para consumo?

Pues – Intento explicar Link su aventura por Koholint pero, un momento… Impa tenía un punto, ¿Si todo fue un sueño, porque pudo sobrevivir tantos días en el mar? No tenía sentido.

Cuando mi barco fue destruido me desmaye y desperté en una Isla, ahí algunas personas me salvaron la vida – se explicó de manera superficial.

¿Isla? ¿Cuál isla? – volvió a preguntar Impa, insatisfecha con la respuesta.

La isla de Koholint – Link respondió con la esperanza de que ella supiera de esa isla y que no fuera sido un sueño lo que vivió.

La princesa y su cuidadora se vieron las caras confundidas y luego se volvieron al joven de ropas verdes.

¿Koholint? – pregunto Zelda.

Si

Jamás había oído de una isla con ese nombre – dijo Impa confundida.

Pero es cierto, allí salvaron mi vida y a cambio ayude a liberar al pez viento, quien me devolvió de nuevo al mar – se explicó Link intentando dar coherencia a sus respuestas.

Creo que la insolación, la hambruna y la deshidratación han hecho mella en su salud y en su imaginación joven Link – bromeo la cuidadora de Zelda.

No es el momento de estresarlo con este interrogatorio Impa – interfirió Zelda – tenemos que volver a Hyrule y hacer que los curanderos se encarguen de la salud de Link, hoy es día de júbilo, ¡nuestro héroe ha sido encontrado con vida!

El barco real termino su misión de búsqueda y volvió a las tierras natales de Link, ahí él fue trasladado al castillo e inmediatamente fue atendido por los sirvientes del castillo bajo estrictas ordenes de la princesa para hacer su recuperación lo más rápida y confortante posible, es lo mínimo que podía hacer ella por él, después de todo gracias a ese joven, Ganon fue derrotado y su reino fue salvado… era una deuda de conciencia para ella.

Los sirvientes garantizaron la recuperación de Link, le proporcionaron agua, alimento y medicinas para minimizar los efectos del naufragio que sufrió, ya en la noche en una habitación especialmente acomodada para él, estaba durmiendo profundamente en una cómoda cama, cuando entre sueños se vio caminando entre una villa.

¿La Villa Mabe? – Se preguntó Link – ¿Cómo es posible?

Mientras seguía caminando llego a una veleta de gallo en medio de una estructura de piedra y cerca de él se podía escuchar una voz femenina cantando alegremente una melodía muy conocida para Link, La balada del Pez Viento.

La voz pertenecía a Marín quien estaba del otro lado de la veleta, espera… ¡¿Marín?!

Link corrió hacia ella con cierta emoción e intento tocarla, pero al poner su mano en el hombro de la chica, este traspaso su ser, como si de una ilusión se tratara.

¿Qué? – dijo Link sorprendido.

Marín se dio la vuelta y con su cara alegre y jovial le dedico una sonrisa a él.

¡Me alegra verte de nuevo! – dijo Marín.

Lo siento – dijo él.

¿Uh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella confundida.

Porque gracias a mí, la isla desapareció... no quería que te fueras Marín.

¡No lo sientas! – Dijo Marín retomando su sonrisa – gracias a ti ahora soy libre para recorrer el mundo como una gaviota, el pez viento concedió mi deseo y eso fue porque tú lo liberaste de su prisión, ¡Muchas gracias Link!

A pesar de la actitud alegre de la pelirroja y de sus palabras esto no hizo cambiar la expresión triste del rostro de Link.

Pero yo quería que vinieras a Hyrule a conocer a mis amigos – dijo el recordando sus palabras a ella cuando le pregunto si quería venir a su tierra natal.

Marín le dedico una mirada tierna y lo tomo de las manos, escapando de toda lógica ella sí pudo tocarlo a él, pero el a ella no… ¿Por qué?

Link… tienes razón, yo te dije que vendría contigo

a Hyrule y aunque no pudimos salir de Koholint, debo cumplir mi palabra. Hay una forma de lograrlo pero debes averiguarlo por ti mismo, mientras tanto ¡puedes visitarme cuando quieras en tus sueños! – culmino Marin dedicándole su característica sonrisa a Link pero súbitamente la figura de la pelirroja comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Espera ¡Marín! – Link se despertó bruscamente de su sueño – ¿Qué significaba eso que le dijo la pelirroja? ¿Había una forma de hacer volver a Marín? Eso sonaba irracional e imposible, ella solo fue un sueño, pero si había alguna oportunidad de hacerla volver no la dejaría pasar, tan solo si hubiera algo que cumpliera los deseos de alguien… espera, ¡Si la hay!

Mientras una idea rondaba la cabeza del héroe de Hyrule unos suaves golpeteos en su puerta indicaban que alguien deseaba entrar en su habitación.

Adelante – dijo él.

Al cuarto entro la princesa Zelda quien aún se veía preocupada por su amigo y aliado contra el rey del mal.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la princesa.

Muy bien, muchas gracias por esto, estaré en deuda eterna con usted su alteza – dijo Link algo apenado.

De eso nada, al contrario el reino de Hyrule está en deuda contigo y lo mínimo que podía hacer era cuidar de tu salud.

Princesa… ¿Puedo contarle una anécdota? – pregunto Link sentándose en la cama.

Por supuesto – dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

Pero antes de empezar tengo otra pregunta para usted ¿La trifuerza puede convertir los sueños en realidad?

¿Eh? – Zelda le dio una mirada confundida a Link pues no entendía las intenciones detrás de esas preguntas pero la mirada decidida de el esperaba una respuesta sincera de la princesa.

* * *

 _ **Esta es mi primera historia de Zelda y Link's Awakening a pesar de ser uno de los juegos menos conocidos de la saga su historia me encanto un monton! el dúo Link/Marin casi no se ve por lo que esta historia va dedicada a ellos, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**_.


	2. La Trifuerza es la Respuesta

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y a sus respectivos autores.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Aqui NSWriter con un nuevo capitulo, antes de empezar primero dejare mi respuesta a un review:**

 **XMarkZX: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me motivan a continuar hasta el final... al menos ya tengo un lector asegurado jajaja, un saludo para ti.**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: La Trifuerza es la Respuesta.**

* * *

A la princesa Zelda le parecía algo curioso que Link estuviera interesado en la Trifuerza de manera tan repentina y en tiempos de paz, puesto que el sagrado elemento solo era invocado cuando las fuerzas de la oscuridad amenazan la tranquilidad del reino, pero se limito a responder la interrogante.

La trifuerza es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo al que logre obtenerla, incluso hasta sus más profundos sueños pero lamentablemente no detecta las verdaderas intenciones de su portador por lo cual si alguien de corazón puro la obtiene sus deseos bondadosos se hacen realidad trayendo felicidad a todos, al contrario, si alguien de corazón oscuro y malvado se hace con ella sus malvados y diabólicos deseos se cumplirían significando la perdición de nuestro reino y quizás del mundo – respondió Zelda.

Entiendo su alteza – dijo Link pensativo.

Bien y ¿Cuál es la anécdota que ibas a contarme? – pregunto la princesa mostrándose interesada

Oh cierto – Link se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza – Cuando venia de regreso a Hyrule una fuerte tormenta me sorprendió una noche, hice todo lo posible para evitar naufragar pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano y un rayo impacto de lleno a mi embarcación como le conté anteriormente. Todo se volvió negro y luego desperté en una cabaña muy sencilla, poco después conocí a Marin quien fue la que salvo mi vida.

La princesa escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Link, ella sabia que el héroe seria incapaz de mentirle pero por otro lado se le dificultaba bastante creer esa historia por varias razones: Muchos barcos surcan los mares a diario ¿Porque solo él fue afectado por la tormenta? Cuando encontró su cuerpo flotando en el mar no había rastro de alguna isla o tierra a muchos metros ¿como fue que despertó en una cabaña? y más importante ¿Quien es esta chica ''Marin''?

– Pero Link – interrumpió Zelda – Cuando encontramos tu cuerpo en el mar no había ninguna isla a muchos kilómetros de distancia, incluso cuando volvíamos de regreso a Hyrule no vimos nada más que pequeños pedazos de tierra con algunos animales salvajes habitándolos pero nada de cabañas o personas, ¿estas seguro que no lo soñaste producto de tu naufragio?

– ¡No lo soñé princesa! Bueno técnicamente si lo soñé ¡pero ese sueño fue real! Quiero decir, lo que viví fue un sueño de una deidad llamada ''El pez viento''' él estaba atrapado en una pesadilla que no lo dejaba despertar y yo tuve que recuperar varios instrumentos musicales para tocar una melodía y así liberarlo de ese letargo eterno, sé que es difícil de creer pero creame su alteza ¡eso fue real! – Link sonaba algo frustrado por que su relato no sonaba nada convincente y solo podía rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza en un intento de buscar palabras que fueran más precisas y creíbles.

¿Y que melodía tenias que tocarle a esa deidad? – pregunto Zelda dándole una mirada compresiva a Link, ella intentaba calar esas palabras en su cabeza pero algo en su consciencia le impedía creer la explicación y no era para menos, ¿una deidad llamada ''pez viento''? ¿Un pez que vuela? ¡Que absurdo!

¡Oh claro! – respondió Link buscando en su bolsa de objetos hasta sacar una pequeña ocarina de color rojo – Marin me enseño esta melodía y se llama ''La Balada del Pez Viento''

El joven héroe cerro los ojos y comenzó a tocar la ocarina con mucha concentración, una melodía lenta y corta salio del instrumento cautivando los oídos de la princesa Zelda quien también cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por las notas musicales que invadían el lugar. Ella comenzó a sentir una brisa de mar acompañado de sonidos de gaviotas y el sonido relajante de las olas del océano, era hermoso... Todo esas sensaciones eran hermosas, relajantes y llenaban de paz el corazón hasta que en un momento y sin esperarlo en absoluto la voz de una chica cantando la canción acapella como si estuviera haciendo un dueto con Link empezo a escucharse en los oídos de Zelda y rápidamente abrió los ojos sorprendida buscando la fuente de esa voz por la habitación pero no había nadie.

– Sorprendente – susurro la princesa – es una melodía mágica.

– ¿Ahora me cree? – pregunto Link interrumpiendo la canción.

Zelda se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar pensativa por el lugar, Link solo la seguía con la mirada pues al parecer la mente de la princesa estaba en conflicto sobre si creerle o no la historia, luego de un momento su rostro se suavizo y volvió a darle la cara al héroe de Hyrule.

– Aun intento comprender todo esto sobre la isla y esa deidad, pero definitivamente te creo... Sin embargo ¿cual es la relación de tu historia con tu pregunta sobre la trifuerza? –

– Bueno... – Link parecía dudoso sobre sus palabras pues no estaba seguro como iba a reaccionar la princesa ante sus intenciones – Quiero traer de vuelta a Marin... Ella... Es una amiga especial para mí.

De nuevo ese nombre ''Marin'' ¿Entonces esa era la voz femenina que escucho hace unos segundos atrás?

– Oh ya entiendo, quieres reunir las tres partes de la trifuerza para pedir como deseo traer a esa chica de vuelta, pero ella es un sueño – dijo Zelda con preocupación.

– Ya lo sé princesa, suena ilógico y hasta tonto pedir un deseo así... Entendere si no quiere ayudarme en esto pues supongo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer – dijo Link mirando hacia el techo, sabia que no era buena idea todo esto, quizás deba dejar de lado eso y...

– Te ayudare – interrumpió Zelda.

– ¿Uh? –

– Dije que te creía y te ayudare a encontrarte con Marin, tú atendiste mi llamado cuando los esbirros de Agahnim me encerraron en los calabozos del castillo y creíste mis palabras aun cuando los demás no lo hicieron, no puedo prometerte que la trifuerza pueda cumplir tu deseo Link tomando en cuenta las circunstancias pero no te quedaras sin hacer el intento – Zelda tomo las manos de Link para brindarle confianza.

– Gracias princesa – dijo Link ahora mucho más decido y con mas confianza – ¿Pero que ocurrió con la trifuerza después de que me marche de Hyrule hace meses?

– Hyrule ha estado en tiempos de paz y las tres partes del trifuerza se esparcieron por el reino nuevamente, yo como antigua portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría he podido sentir su presencia en Kakariko así que mañana mismo nos dirigiremos hacia allá y con la ayuda de Impa buscaremos la pieza – propuso Zelda.

– Yo fui portador de la trifuerza del coraje así que si nos acercamos a ella podre sentirla también pero ¿que hay de la trifuerza del poder? –

– Esa pieza residía en Ganon y el está sellado por lo que la pieza podría estar en alguna parte de Hyrule, sera la mas dificil de conseguir de las tres, no te preocupes mañana daré la orden a todos los exploradores disponibles que emprendan la búsqueda de esa pieza así no perderemos tiempo – respondió la princesa que inmediatamente comenzó a bostezar y sus ojos se comenzaron a hacer más y más pesados – muy bien, creo que es hora de que vaya a dormir porque debemos despertar temprano mañana, que tengas buenas noches Link – culmino para dirigirse a la puerta.

– Si creo que también debo dormir un poco, gracias por su apoyo princesa... No sabría como pagarle – dijo Link algo apenado –

– No es nada, eres nuestro héroe defensor del reino y principalmente eres mi amigo – Zelda le dedico una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Link descansar.

La heredera al trono de Hyrule se dirigió hacia su habitación aun con la conversación que acababa de tener con Link en su cabeza, tenia que ser franca consigo misma: Si no fuera por la mágica experiencia que tuvo al escuchar la canción que toco Link con su Ocarina ella aun seguiría escéptica respecto a la historia de la Isla Koholint y de... Marin... la voz que escucho durante ese momento se quedo plasmada en su cabeza y la sensación no se iba, Zelda llego hasta su lugar de descanso para cambiar su vestido real por unas ropas más ligeras e idóneas para dormir y al acostarse dejo cerrar sus ojos para entregarse a un sueño reparador.

De nuevo esa voz... Esa voz melodiosa cantando la balada del pez viento, Zelda abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en el castillo de Hyrule o en algún lugar familiar para ella, estaba en una pequeña Villa con varias cabañas de madera y algunas personas caminando por aquí y por allá.

– ¿Donde estoy? – se pregunto Zelda confundida.

Comenzó a caminar en un intento de toparse con alguien que fuera conocido para ella sin embargo todos los rostros que veía no eran familiares: una señora barriendo fuera de su casa, un pescador que intentaba sacar algún pez de un estanque pequeño, unos niños jugando con una pelota y más en el fondo un hombre de mediana edad algo fornido, con bigote y una bolsa en su espalda llena de hongos al parecer estaba recolectándolos para consumirlos después. Zelda se acerco a él y con toda educación intento dirigirle la palabra.

– Buenos días señor –

El sujeto se dio vuelta y vio a Zelda con una sonrisa.

– ¡Buenos días! ¿En que puedo servirle hermosa señorita? – pregunto el señor levantando la mirada para quedar a la par de Zelda.

– oh hehehe– una pequeña risita salio de los labios de ella – gracias, ¿puede decirme donde me encuentro?

–Esta es la Villa Mabe ¡usted se encuentra en la isla de Koholint! – le respondió el señor con entusiasmo.

– ¿Koholint? – Pensó Zelda – ¡Estoy en el lugar que Link me había contado!

La princesa se quedo perpleja en el lugar sin decir palabra alguna, el sujeto frente a ella la veía confundida.

– ¿Le ocurre algo señorita? –

– Oh no no, discúlpeme... – respondió ella – Es que este lugar... Es tan irreal para mí.

– ¿Irreal? Nada de eso, todos somos reales y felices aquí... Esta isla es de ensueño, aun con los monstruos y todo – le respondió el señor – mi nombre es Tarin ¿y el suyo?

– Zel... Zelda, princesa de Hyrule – respondió aun incrédula, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos pues todo lo que le describió Link encajaba perfectamente con lo que veía.

– ¿Zelda? ¿Usted no es de por aquí, verdad? nunca había oído un nombre de ese tipo es muy bonito, si me permite decirlo... Usted guarda un gran parecido con mi hija – Tarin comenzó a reírse alegremente.

– ¿Hija? – pregunto Zelda.

– ¡Si! Mi hija Marin... Ella todos los días a esta hora va a pasear por la playa, es extraño... En uno de sus paseos encontró a un muchacho que había naufragado – relato Tarin tocándose la barbilla de forma pensativa.

– ¿¡Marin?! – Zelda tuvo un ligero ataque de pánico por la revelación – ¡Espere! ¿Un muchacho? ¿Este muchacho vestía un túnica verde, botas marrones, un gorro en la cabeza y tenia orejas puntiagudas como las miás? – exclamo Zelda tomando por los hombros a Tarin.

– ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? Luce asustada – Tarin se desestabilizo un poco por la reacción de Zelda, y si... Esa es la descripción perfecta, ¿Conoce a ese muchacho? –

– Eso... No importa ¿Donde queda la playa? –

– Oh, debe salir por el oeste de la villa, luego hacia el sur y finalmente hacia el este, pero tenga cuidado ¡Hay monstruos... Señorita! – Tarin tuvo que gritar lo ultimo debido a que Zelda empezó a correr a toda prisa hacia la playa.

¿Marin existe? ¡¿Marin es real?! No, esto es un sueño... ¿Pero como pude soñar esto? – pensaba Zelda mientras corría hacia las afueras de la villa, las personas la veían, otras saludaban aunque ella en su prisa no respondía el saludo y otros simplemente la ignoraban.

Al salir de la villa Zelda pudo ver por el sur algunas palmeras y arena... Definitivamente estaba cerca de la playa por lo que continuo su camino evadiendo algunos pequeños enemigos que no suponían ningún peligro y solo los evitaba, llego a la playa que era hermosa y con muchas olas y aguas cristalinas. Agudizo su vista entrecerrando los ojos hasta que un larga cabellera roja fue detectada por ella y para ser precisos una chica casi de la misma estatura de la princesa con una flor roja adornando su cabello, un vestido azul con un lazo rosa rodeando la cintura y unas sandalias complementaban su apariencia.

– ¿Podrá ser? – se pregunto Zelda para caminar hacia la chica quien estaba de espaldas a la princesa.

La pelirroja solo caminaba en silencio por el lugar, el viento jugaba con su hermosa cabellera y ella parecía disfrutar la melodía de las olas del mar arribando a la playa, el sonido de las gaviotas y de las palmeras sacudiéndose por la brisa complementaban la sinfonía paradisíaca. Zelda al fin llego hasta donde estaba la chica y con un mano temblorosa intento tocar su hombro.

– ¿Marin? – pregunto Zelda.

La mencionada se dio vuelta para darle la cara a la princesa, se veía alegre y jovial como siempre.

– Ese es mi nombre – respondió Marin relajada – ¿Y tu eres?

– Zelda –

– Zelda... Ese nombre... Es familiar ¿Eres la princesa del lugar donde viene Link? – pregunto Marin con un sonrisa al parecer por su expresión estaba emocionada, como si estuviera viendo a alguien que esperaba.

– Si, pero... ¿como es esto posible? No lo entiendo –

– Necesitaba mostrarte que las palabras de Link no son falsas, ¡es un placer conocerla princesa, Link me hablo mucho de usted! – exclamo Marin tomando las manos de Zelda.

– ¡Esto no lo hubieran imaginado ni las diosas! – respondió Zelda igual de emocionada – ¡Link quiere volver a verte de nuevo!

– Yo también quiero verlo a él pero por ahora no es posible, yo solo soy producto del sueño de una deidad – dijo Marin bajando un poco los ánimos al decir esas palabras.

– En Hyrule también hay una deidad o mejor dicho tres deidades: las diosas Din, Nayru y Farore, estoy segura de que ellas podrían traerte al mundo real pues sus poderes están concentradas en la trifuerza y aquel que logre reunir las tres piezas de la trifuerza podrá desear algo que salga de su corazón – explico Zelda dando ánimos a Marin.

La pelirroja vio un atisbo de esperanza en las palabras de la princesa y para ser sinceros ella quería ver de nuevo al chico de ropajes verdes.

– Entonces si hay posibilidad, estoy tan emocionada princesa ¡podre ver a Link nuevamente! – una risa salio de los labios de Marin quien no podía ocultar su felicidad, aunque el momento luego fue interrumpido por un resplandor que comenzaba a consumir todo.

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Zelda viendo hacia todos lados.

– El sueño esta por terminar princesa, estas a punto de despertar... Fue un gusto conocerte ¡nos vemos pronto! – dijo Marin antes de empezar a desvanecerse.

– ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Por cierto me encanta tu canción! – exclamo Zelda.

Marin no alcanzo a responder pero su sonrisa acompañada de su mano despidiéndose era suficiente para Zelda. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en su cama viendo hacia el techo, estaba de vuelta en el mundo real y la luz solar entrando por una de las ventanas anunciaba que ya había amanecido.

– Eso, se sintió tan real... Entonces ella es Marin – pensó Zelda mientras se levantaba de su cama – Muy bien... Es Hora de ir a Kakariko, Link tiene que reencontrarse con ella –

La princesa fue a alistarse para emprender el camino hacia el pueblo originario de Impa, a buscar la trifuerza de la sabiduría que es una de las tres piezas necesarias y también esperaba volver a Koholint para saber más sobre Marin y todo este asunto de sueños que Link había vivido.

Una nueva aventura para Link y Zelda acababa de empezar.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora, cualquier opinion o sugerencia es bienvenida y sera respondida en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer ¡Nos vemos!**


	3. V Kakariko: Enfrentamiento en la Tumba

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo y sus respectivos autores.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Aqui NSWriter volviendo despues de mas de un mes de ausencia, primero que nada, ¡perdonen el retraso! he tenido algunos inconvenientes sin importancia pero ya les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia (No, no estaba abandonada xD) antes de dejarles el capitulo me gustaria responder un review:**

 **XMarkZX: Pensandolo desde tu punto de vista, tienes mucha razon! pero incluso para la princesa era algo dificil creer una historia tan fantasiosa, afortunadamente Link tuvo las pruebas suficientes para convencerla jajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo, ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Villa Kakariko: Enfrentamiento en la Tumba.**

* * *

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, el puente del castillo de Hyrule se abría para dejar salir a Zelda quien no iba vestida con su habitual vestido real pues en su lugar vestía unos pantalones grises, unas botas oscuras, una túnica de mangas largas de color blanco y su largo cabello rubio estaba atado con una cinta negra en forma de cola de caballo, al lado de ella caminaba Link y detrás de ellos un grupo de aproximadamente cincuenta personas específicamente exploradores. La princesa se dio vuelta hacia los exploradores para las respectivas instrucciones a seguir:

– Buenos días a todos y gracias por atender el llamado real de manera tan rápida y eficiente, no voy a extenderme demasiado así que solo les pediré que busquen y encuentren lo antes posible alguna pista o indicio de la trifuerza del poder en toda la geografía de Hyrule, el reino no escatimara en gastos por lo que esta búsqueda utilizara todos los recursos disponibles. Cualquier información de relevancia infórmenla a mi cuidadora personal Impa, por ahora yo buscare junto a Link la trifuerza de la sabiduría en Kakariko, buena suerte a todos ¡En Marcha! – finalizo la princesa levantando un brazo de forma enérgica.

– ¡Si, su alteza! – respondieron el grupo de personas levantando sus herramientas en alto y acto seguido emprendieron la búsqueda dejando solos a la princesa y el héroe de verde.

– Muy bien princesa, es hora de irnos a Kakariko – dijo Link con espada y escudo preparados en su espalda.

– Espera un segundo Link, me falta algo – Zelda entro de nuevo al castillo y algunos minutos después salió equipada con una espada que parecía ser una réplica exacta de la espada maestra y un escudo Hyliano casi similar al que usaba Link pero en tonos grises que hacia juego con su vestimenta –

– Emm ¿Princesa? – pregunto Link confundido.

– Oh jajaja – rio Zelda – Se me había olvidado comentarte, mientras estuviste fuera de Hyrule pensé que debía prepararme para defenderme sola en caso de que Ganon resurgiera y tú no estuvieras presente, claro, además de mis habilidades mágicas en mis tiempos libres pedí ser entrenada en el uso de la espada por los guardias reales más habilidosos. Que sea princesa no quiere decir que no deba luchar ¿no crees? –

– Ya veo, aunque se siente algo extraño tenerla luchando con una espada, es algo que no se ve todos los días – comento Link rascándose la cabeza

– Quizás pueda sorprenderte ¡Vamos! no perdamos más tiempo, Impa nos espera en Kakariko – finalizo Zelda para montarse en un caballo y emprender el camino.

Link también monto su caballo y siguió a la princesa de cerca, después de 30 minutos de viaje llegaron a la aldea que la cuidadora de Zelda había fundado hace muchos años, todo transcurría con normalidad en sus calles, niños jugando, hombres trabajando en albañilería o criando vacas, las mujeres cuidando del hogar y los grandes molinos de viento giraban a un ritmo lento y relajado. Esta aldea era idónea para llevar una vida pacífica y tranquila o eso pensaba Link cada vez que la visitaban, ambos bajaron de sus caballos y caminaron hasta el centro del lugar donde los esperaba Impa.

– Y sígueme contando de Koholint, Link – Pidió Zelda.

– Bueno, es una isla con mucha vegetación, cabañas y una hermosa playa. El padre de Marín siempre salía a buscar hongos para cocinarlos, era un sujeto de estatura bajo, de cabello negro, un poblado bigote y su nombre era... –

– ¿Tarín? – completo la princesa dejando pasmado a Link.

– ¿Qué? ¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – pregunto el héroe sin salir de su asombro.

– Solo digamos que... yo también estuve en esa isla que mencionas, de algún modo lo estuve – le sonrió la princesa.

Link lucia confundido con la explicación pero antes de que volviera a preguntarle algo a Zelda ambos habían llegado con Impa quien sin perder tiempo los recibió para informarles más sobre la ubicación de la trifuerza de la sabiduría.

– Buenos días – dijo Impa saludando con la mano – Bien princesa, tal y como usted podía sentirlo la trifuerza de la sabiduría efectivamente esta aquí en Kakariko, luego de una exhaustiva investigación pude concluir que esta pieza se encuentra dentro de una tumba vacía en el cementerio de la aldea. Esta tumba en realidad es falsa y dentro de ella se encuentra una mazmorra abandonada, no se el estado de ese lugar así que les recomiendo que tengan mucho cuidado ahí adentro.

La princesa cerro los ojos por un momento y dedico toda su concentración en percibir la pieza, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que un pudo sentir un poder divino emergiendo de la tumba ¡ahí estaba!

– Así es Impa, esta ahí adentro ¡No perdamos tiempo, andando Link! – exclamo Zelda entusiasmada.

– Gracias Impa, no tardaremos mucho – dijo Link para tomar la lápida de la tumba y comenzar a tirarla hacia atrás dejando ver un agujero con unas escaleras.

Link y Zelda comenzaron a bajar las escaleras lentamente hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a cubrirlos y se escuchó un ''Buena suerte, princesa'' por parte de Impa que se quedaba en la superficie. Ambos llegaron hasta el oscuro fondo solamente iluminado por un algunas viejas antorchas que por alguna explicación aun seguían encendidas, Link caminaba adelante seguido muy de cerca por una emocionada y algo nerviosa Zelda que por primera vez se embarcaba en una aventura y ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que tenía que pasar el héroe para salvar el reino cuando las fuerzas del mal azotaban Hyrule.

– ¿Me pregunto porque habrá una mazmorra en el cementerio? – dijo Link tomando una de las antorchas para iluminar su camino por el oscuro lugar.

– Supongo que nuestros antepasados intentaban ocultar las reliquias del reino en los lugares menos pensados, alguien que tenga algo de cordura jamás pensaría en profanar una tumba – respondió Zelda

– Tiene sentido, ¿sientes cerca la pieza? –

Zelda intentaba sentir el poder de la pieza, estaba cerca pero debían andar con cuidado para no caer en alguna trampa escondida por el lugar.

– No está lejos, siento su presencia hacia el lado oeste de este sitio – Zelda señalo hacia un pasillo con una gran puerta de metal.

– Parece demasiado fácil princesa, ¿no lo cree? – Link dudo un poco, su experiencia en mazmorras y templos le advertía que detrás de grandes puertas se escondían cosas terribles o trampas mortales.

– Tendremos que tomar el riesgo si queremos la pieza, iremos con cuidado – Zelda preparo su escudo y espada.

– Yo puedo ir y enfrentarme a lo que sea que se encuentre del otro lado de la puerta, no es que dude de su capacidad de luchar su alteza pero podría ser peligroso ahí adentro – advirtió Link, lo menos que quería en ese momento es a su princesa lastimada seriamente.

– ¡No me voy a quedar aquí y dejarte luchar solo! – Exclamo Zelda con un gesto de disgusto – además, ¿se te olvida que puedo usar mi magia para protegernos? Vamos a entrar los dos ahí y no se diga más – finalizo para comenzar a caminar a la puerta.

– ¡Princesa espéreme! – Link corrió para ponerse a la par de ella.

Zelda abrió la puerta lentamente y un sonido de bisagras oxidadas crujiendo se escuchó en el lugar dando un ambiente tétrico, como Link tenía la antorcha entro primero para iluminar la habitación y asegurarse que no había peligros cercanos. Nada, solo había polvo, madera podrida, antorchas apagadas, huesos en mal estado y un desagradable olor.

– No veo la pieza por ningún lado, princesa – informo Link.

– Debe estar aquí, puedo sentirla – Zelda entro al lugar sin saber que detrás de ella la puerta se cerraría de golpe y unos barrotes metálicos reforzaron la misma impidiendo a ambos escapar de ahí.

– ¡Es una trampa! – exclamo Link mirando a todos lados alerta, que la puerta se cerrara solo significaba una cosa ¡una batalla está por empezar!

Repentinamente el lugar comenzó a temblar y los huesos que estaban dispersos por el lugar comenzaron a moverse uniéndose unos con otros hasta formar 4 esqueletos de apariencia hostil, acto seguido estos esqueletos hicieron aparecer mágicamente escudos y espadas oxidadas en sus manos para inmediatamente colocarse en guardia.

– ¡Son Stalfos, princesa! – exclamo Link.

– ¡Lo sé, los he visto muchas veces cuando atacan el castillo, solo dales un buen golpe y volverán a ser solo huesos inofensivos! – dijo Zelda atenta a cualquier ataque.

Link se vio forzado a soltar la antorcha para preparar su escudo y espada, aun en el suelo la antorcha proporcionaba algo de iluminación pero era muy baja y apenas podían ver los enemigos así que tenían que ingeniárselas para acabar con ellos contando con poca visibilidad.

Los dos primeros Stalfos se lanzaron sin piedad sobre los Hylianos pero ambos lograron bloquear los ataques con sus escudos, Link contraataco con espada a un enemigo mientras intentaba mantenerse alerta a algún ataque sorpresa de otro Stalfos. Zelda lucía un poco nerviosa pues aunque había entrenado mucho con los guardias reales nunca había estado en combate de espadas real pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, un Stalfos se lanzó hacia ella pero lo esquivo rápidamente con un salto lateral hacia la izquierda y se reincorporo para responder con una estocada que impacto en un brazo de su enemigo provocando que su espada cayera al piso y solo tuviera disponible su escudo.

Link por su parte ya había despachado a un Stalfos con un espadazo vertical, para el joven Hyliano era realmente sencillo luchar contra estos esqueletos gracias a su amplia experiencia en aventuras pero su verdadera preocupación era la princesa Zelda quien apenas estaba librando su primera batalla real. Sus dudas habían sido interrumpidas momentáneamente por un golpe de escudo por parte de otro enemigo que lo tiro de lleno al suelo.

– ¿¡Link estas bien?! – exclamo Zelda preocupada por su compañero.

– Estoy bien, ¡No apartes tu vista del enemigo! – advirtió Link mientras se levantaba nuevamente.

– ¡Es difícil luchar con toda esta oscuridad! – dijo Zelda protegiéndose y contraatacando al Stalfos que se enfocaba en ella.

– ¡Si tardamos mucho en derrotar a todos los enemigos caídos volverán a reconstruirse, tiene que haber una forma de acabarlos de un solo ataque! – Link desarmo otro enemigo de un mandoble.

–... ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Necesito que me cubras un momento! – pidió la princesa cubriéndose de un espadazo proveniente de un Stalfos.

Link tomo la defensiva un momento para interponerse entre Zelda y un Stalfos haciendo que el resto de ellos se enfocaran solo en el dándole tiempo y espacio a la princesa, los Stalfos caídos ya se habían reconstruido nuevamente dejando los cuatro enemigos iniciales en pie de lucha. Zelda se alejó un poco del combate guardando su espada y escudo y busco en sus ropas rápidamente para extraer un cristal que tenía una pequeña llama adentro.

– ¡Cúbrete Link! – ordeno Zelda mientras levantaba el cristal por encima de su cabeza.

El héroe dio un ataque giratorio conocido como ''Spin Attack'' para sacarse de encima los cuatro Stalfos y sin perder tiempo se cubrió el rostro y parte del cuerpo con su escudo.

Zelda soltó un grito de guerra muy similar a los que emite Link al ataque y acto seguido golpeo el cristal contra el suelo, una bola de fuego comenzó a salir del cristal hasta que formo una poderosa onda expansiva ardiente que cubrió toda la habitación destrozando varias cosas a su paso, su poder fue tan grande que los cuatro Stalfos fueron calcinados y reducidos a meras cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando solo sus armas humeantes en el suelo.

El cuarto quedo con un olor a humo y a huesos quemados, Link recibió algunas quemaduras leves pero nada de qué preocuparse pues su escudo Hyliano lo protegió de la peor parte del ataque, Zelda por su parte resultó ilesa pues el fuego del cristal no afectaba a quien lo usaba.

– Funciono a la perfección – dijo Link soltando una risa mientras se quitaba el humo de sus ropas.

– Perdona por el fuego, afortunadamente es un fuego mágico y sus efectos devastadores solo son efectivos contra seres malignos – se disculpó Zelda con una risa nerviosa.

– No te preocupes princesa, esto no es nada comparado con batallas anteriores ¿Dónde conseguiste ese poderoso cristal? – pregunto Link maravillado por lo que era capaz de hacer.

– Este cristal estaba oculto en una fuente de la gran hada en las cercanías del castillo, se llama ''Fuego de Din'' y su poder es tan grande que puede acabar con hordas de enemigos de un solo ataque, estoy segura que te sería muy útil en tus aventuras – respondió Zelda.

– Creo que sí, ¿No existirán más cristales de ese tipo? – Link examinando el cristal.

– La gran hada me dijo que existen dos cristales más, uno se llama ''Viento de Farore'' y el otro ''Amor de Nayru'' que están alguna parte de Hyrule esperando ser encontrados – explico la princesa.

Un sonido llamo la atención de ambos y los barrotes de la puerta desaparecieron luego un gran cofre aparecía de la nada en el centro del cuarto, eso era buena señal... una muy buena señal. Zelda se acercó al cofre seguida de Link y lentamente lo abrió, una luz amarilla comenzó a emerger del mismo iluminando sus rostros seguida de una pieza triangular del cual se podía percibir un poder enorme.

– Es... la trifuerza de la sabiduría – dijo Zelda asombrada.

– ¡Lo logramos princesa! ¡Ya tenemos una de las tres piezas! – exclamo Link entusiasmado.

Zelda extendió su mano y la pieza se fusiono con ella, el cuerpo de la princesa sirvió como recipiente de la pieza y prueba de esto es que el símbolo de la trifuerza se marcó en su mano.

– Listo, ahora la trifuerza de la sabiduría reside en mí, cuando tengamos las dos piezas restantes podre extraerla y unirlas todas en una, muy bien... es hora de salir de aquí – dijo Zelda para tomar la antorcha y caminar hacia la puerta.

Link solo la siguió sin decir nada, estaba muy animado... recuperar la primera parte del sagrado triangulo fue muy fácil y solo esperaba que fuera así con las partes que aún faltaban, luego podría pedir su deseo y la hermosa Marín podría ser traída al mundo real.

– Solo dos piezas más Marín, estamos cerca – pensó Link con una sonrisa.

Tanto princesa como el héroe salieron de la tumba subiendo por las escaleras y reencontrándose con Impa en la superficie quien los esperaba muy expectante.

– ¡Princesa está bien! ¡Es un alivio! – suspiro Impa.

– Si, tuvimos un momento duro con algunos Stalfos– explico Zelda mientras se limpiaba parte del polvo y cenizas de la ropa – pero Link y yo pudimos encargarnos de ellos, si te soy sincera, esperaba unos enemigos más fuertes pero al menos obtuvimos la pieza y ahora iremos por la trifuerza del valor.

– Ahora me corresponde a mi percibir su presencia – añadió Link mientras se quitaba su gorro verde para limpiarle el polvo – ¿Alguna noticia acerca de los exploradores?

– En este momento se encuentran en el Lago Hylia, dicen que hay una fuerte presencia en ese lugar pero que no logran encontrar nada – respondió Impa.

– ¿Podría ser la trifuerza del valor? ¿O quizás la trifuerza del poder? – se preguntó Zelda.

– Vamos hacia el lago, princesa, yo sabré si es la trifuerza del valor cuando estemos allá – dijo Link poniendo una mano en el hombro de Zelda.

– Tienes razón, entonces busquemos a los caballos ¿Quién sabe que nos podría deparar en ese lago? – Zelda miraba hacia la dirección que debían dirigirse.

Ambos aventureros acompañados de Impa se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los caballos que habían dejado cuando llegaron a Kakariko, luego de algunas palabras de buena suerte y de que Impa les informaría sobre cualquier pista sobre las piezas restantes, Zelda y Link partieron al Lago Hylia en rápidamente pues ya era medio día y solo les quedaba aproximadamente cinco o seis horas más de luz solar. Los caballos iban galopando a la par casi a la misma velocidad, Zelda pudo observar la cara de optimismo de Link y de su entusiasmo por completar la trifuerza para pedir su deseo, eso la hizo sonreír pues el héroe del reino también era su amigo y quería que fuera feliz al lado de esa encantadora chica Marín que logro conocer en uno de sus sueños.

– Link – dijo Zelda mientras seguía galopando en su caballo – Marín es muy especial para ti ¿verdad?

El chico de ropas verdes volteo a mirar a la princesa y quedo pensativo un rato dejando solo como ruido el golpe de las herraduras de los caballos con la dura tierra del campo de Hyrule, luego salió de su estado pensativo para darle una respuesta a Zelda.

– Si su alteza... mucho – respondió de manera muy sincera.

– Ya veo – dijo Zelda mirándolo fijamente – ¡Pues la verdad pienso que harían una bonita pareja! ¡Haaaa! – Zelda bromeo mientras aumento la velocidad de su caballo dejando a un confundido y sonrojado Link atrás.

– ¡No es lo que estás pensando princesa! ¡Espéreme! ¡Haa! – exclamo Link aumentando también para aumentar la velocidad de su caballo y alcanzar a Zelda.

Faltaba poco para llegar al lago Hylia y algo grande les esperaba en ese lugar...

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo y como siempre, cualquier comentario, review, sugerencia o criticas son bienvenidas y seran respondidas en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
